


Top Of The World

by gahtheone



Series: Teric One-Shots [4]
Category: FBE
Genre: Dreams, Flashbacks, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Teric, The Carpenters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahtheone/pseuds/gahtheone
Summary: It’s Valentines Day! And Tom just so happens to be in the best mood he’s ever been in years, thanks to his very special boyfriend. But as always, he just doesn’t know what to do for the ocassion to make it as perfect as possible. Will he come up with something in time?





	Top Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I’m not too good with the romance thing, so I apologize if I write this way too cheesy. I think it wouldn’t be so bad, though, right? Title comes from the Carpenters’ song.

_Tom and Eric had just had dinner together somewhere not too fancy but comfortable enough, having celebrated a year and a half with each other. Walking with their hands joined down the street, Tom just couldn’t imagine any situation that could possibly be better than that._

_He just loved how happy and playful Eric was that evening, with that carefree and contagious smile that made him smile too, making him forget about every problem and bad thing in the world._

_He loved how Eric would approach some bushes and (quite exaggeratedly) smell the flowers, just to make him laugh when a butterfly appeared out of nowhere and flew in front of his face, making him jump. Eric would pout and Tom would erase it with a kiss, turning it into a grin._

_God, were they ridiculous. But screw everything, they were happy and would do as they pleased._

_No one else was around, the zone where they were was quiet and peaceful. As they walked, now literally holding each other, Eric leaned his head on Tom’s shoulder and, for he was a little bored, started rubbing his boyfriend’s stomach, and Tom decided that was, hands down, the best night of his life._

_“Thanks for tonight” Eric said. “I had fun”._

_“I did too” Tom replied. “Thanks to you”._

_“You just liked how that thing scared me, didn’t you?” he accused._

_Tom laughed. “No! Ok, yes, but also the whole night. I really enjoy spending time with you”._

_Eric smiled and kissed his cheek. “I do too”._

_“Oh, yeah?”_

_“Yup”._

_They kept making each other laugh, and sharing one or two kisses every once in a while, until they finally reached Tom’s door in a building. Eric’s car had been parked outside._

_Standing in front of it, they kept kissing for a while, and when they separated (they had to breath), they just kept smiling at each other._

_“Is your mom waiting for you?” Tom asked._

_“No” Eric replied. “I told her you invited me to spend the night”._

_“What?” Tom chuckled. “I didn’t invite you to spend the night”._

_“Well do it, ‘cause I’m not going”._

_Tom placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. “You sure?”_

_“I mean, why not?” Eric shrugged, putting his arms around Tom’s neck._

_Tom shrugged and nodded. “Fair enough”._

_They entered the house and kissed again, but Eric was starting to pressure a little, and Tom wasn’t just going to let himself get the wrong message._

_So he just pulled away and looked at Eric’s eyes. “Are you sure about this?”_

_Eric just smiled at him. “Very, yeah”._

_Tom smiled back and kissed him again, as Eric’s hand slided down his chest, his stomach and under his trousers..._

* * *

**“RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!!!!”**

Tom groaned in annoyance, covering his face and waking up, with a little too much blood pressure between his legs. 

“Ugh, come on!” he exclaimed, as he turned off his alarm clock and stared at the ceiling. “It was the best part!” 

Trying to sleep again to see if he could get the end of that dream, he opened his eyes again, annoyed, when he couldn’t. “Stupid R.E.M. sleep”. 

He sat on the bed, and sighed in defeat. He was actually pissed he couldn’t dream the whole thing. It was actually a better ending to his night with Eric than what had actually happened the night before. Not that he complained, though.

_They kept making each other laugh, and sharing one or two kisses every once in a while, until they finally reached Eric’s door. Tom’s car had been parked outside._

_Standing in front of it, they kept kissing for a while, and when they separated (they needed to breath), they just kept smiling at each other. That, until Eric’s smile faded, as his face went red._

_“What is it, babe?” Tom asked, a little amused._

_Eric wasn’t looking at him, he was looking behind Tom._

_And so, the older boy turned around and saw Eric’s mom peeking from behind the curtains of the window that was next to the door. She had actually grinning, and looked like she was fighting the urge of laughing at her son’s embarrasment._

_“Oh my God, my mom just saw me making out with my boyfriend” Eric said. Tom just laughed, as Eric’s mother opened the door._

Tom realized he was smiling when he returned to reality, his annoyance totally forgotten. It always happened. Everytime he thought or dream of Eric he just couldn’t control it. He checked his phone, and his grin grew wider, for he had a new message from his favorite boy. 

_\- Morning <3 _

Tom was smiling so much he felt stupid and he didn't care at all. He was happy, he felt like he could do anything and that was all because of Eric. He looked outside the window and, to his surprise, there were no clouds in the sky and the sun shined bright. 

It was like God himself had been touched by his happiness and had given Earth the most beautiful day. 

Tom opened the window and got his head out... And he got it back in. It was freezing outside. He took his phone and sent a reply to his boyfriend.

_\- Hey, cutie ;)_

After showering and having some breakfast, he got his stuff ready for work, when he got another message. 

_\- You on your way already?_

Knowing Eric, he was already turning on the computers at the office. Tom wasn't even late. In fact, Eric was too early. 

_\- Yes. I'll see you there :)_

Typical Eric. As he grabbed the keys of his car and his apartment, he got a final text from him. 

_\- Can't wait :) drive safe <3 _

Tom grinned again, and sent him a heart emoji before putting his phone in his pocket and getting out. He got into his car and took out his phone again to put it on silence. Until he just so happened to see the date and his smile faded and he almost collapsed. 13 February.

“Oh no” he murmured, horrified. “Oh God, no”. 

He had totally forgotten. Valentines Day was just a day away and he had absolutely nothing prepared. 

Tom leaned down, and stamped his forehead against the wheel. “Ugh”. 

He spent all the way to the FBE building thinking of anything he could do in less than 24 hours and that Eric would love. But nothing he could come up with was enough. Maybe he could get some advice from his friends. 

All he wanted was to show Eric how much he meant to him. How much he loved him. And considering all his ideas were garbage, he was pretty much desperate. And all the pictures of hearts and little Cupids here and there when he got to the building weren’t of much help either. 

But thank God the first person he saw was his friend Labib. He was probably in the same dilemma (he was with Mikaela), they could join forces. 

“Labib!” he greeted. 

“Yo, Tom, how’s it going?” Labib greeted, shaking his hand. 

Tom kept his grin. “A total disaster”. 

“Ah, nothing for tomorrow?” he said. “Yeah, totally been there”. 

“Really? You don’t know what to do for Mikaela?” 

“Oh, no, I actually do. I was just talking about last year”. 

Tom groaned. “Oh come on!” 

“Hey, chill out, man” said Labib, putting a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “Look, all Eric wants is you by his side, anything you get for him will be special anyway”. 

“You think so?” 

Labib looked at a picture of a little Cupid. 

_“Hey, dude” Labib greeted._

_“Oh, hi, man” Eric said. “Coming to film?”_

_“I just did” he said as he yawned. “I just wish they hadn’t called me this early, though”._

_Eric chuckled. “I know, right? It happens”._

_“Yeah. Big day tomorrow, huh?”_

_“Yeah, I’m pretty excited about it”._

_”Really?”_

_“Of course! I got him one of those funny shirts with some cool phrase. He was looking for one the other day but couldn’t find any”._

_“Cool” Labib said, nodding. “What do you think he’ll get you?”._

_“I don’t really care, honestly” he said with a shrugh._

_Labib frowned. “No?”_

_“I mean, he gets a little too stressed when he thinks things over too much. He thinks I don’t notice but I do” he explained. “All I want is him by my side, anything he gets for me will be special anyway”._

“Yeah, I think so” Labib said. 

Tom exhaled. “Alright then. I should go upstairs”. 

“Alright man, take care” he said, patting him on the back. 

“Oh, Labib!” Tom called, turning around. 

Labib did the same. “Yep”. 

“Just out of curiosity” he said. “What did you get Mikaela?” 

Labib chuckled. “Promise not to tell her?” 

“I swear”. 

“I got her a stuffed thing that kinda looks like a mix of a cow and a koala. I don’t know, it’s popular. And then, I’m taking her for a picnic at the park”. 

“Sweet” Tom nodded. “Alright, see you”. 

“Bye, man”. 

Tom headed upstairs. Sure, he could do the same as Labib, but he wasn’t some copycat. He wanted something original. A song? Oh, right, he sang horribly. But wasn’t it supposed to be the feeling what mattered and not the voice? No, he still sang horribly. 

The elevator doors opened, and he was about to get out, when out of nowhere Eric entered, closed the elevator and planted a passionate kiss on him. Tom just melted and kissed him back.

They were actually very careful and disciplined when it came to shows of affection at work. Commonly, they just greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek or the forehead for they were just seeing each other. But sometimes the temptation was too much. When no one was around, they would let themselves share sweet kisses. And since they were alone in the elevator...

“Were you waiting for me?” Tom chuckled once they pulled away. 

“Eh, no” Eric admitted. “I was called for a shoot, but since I saw you here, I had to take my chance, right?” 

Tom chuckled, and opened the elevator. “Go, don’t be late. I’ll be at the office”. 

“Ok” he replied. “But wait”. 

He looked around, and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“For good luck” he explained, and grinned at him as the elevator closed. 

Tom, grinning like an idiot, went to the office. 

“Well, well, well” Brandon said when he saw him enter. “Look who’s beaming today”. 

“Shut up” Tom chuckled. “I’m not beaming”. 

“Eric gets out and five minutes later you’re here?” Tori said. “Try fooling someone else”. 

“What? And why would I be beaming?” 

“Dude, you guys just made out in the hallway, it’s obvious” said Brandon, rolling his eyes as he set up a camera. 

“No, we didn’t!” Tom exclaimed. He then lowered his voice. “It was in the elevator”. 

“I knew it” Tori chuckled. “At least you don’t go to the bathroom together”.

“Ugh, can we just not?” Tom said, horrified, as he sat and turned his computer on.

Meanwhile, Brandon glared at Tori. “Did I have to hear that?” 

* * *

Eric got out of the studio after filming his reactions for an upcoming episode. The subject was supposed to be kept secret, so he couldn’t tell anyone until it was uploaded. 

 _”People are crazy nowadays”_ he thought, recalling what he had seen, as he played on his phone while going to the elevator.

He got a little distracted, and he didn’t see where he was walking until he bumped into someone. 

“Ow, Eric!” 

Eric looked up. “Oh, Mikaela, sorry, I didn’t see you”. 

“Yeah, no kidding” she chuckled. “So, what you up to?” 

“Nothing much” he replied. “You filming too?” 

“Yeah, I’m done actually” she said. “So, I have to tell you something”. 

“What is it?”

 Mikaela looked around and took him to a side of the hallway. “Ok, so Labib just texted me. He has literally asked me to spend the whole day tomorrow with him”. 

“Oh, that’s so sweet”. 

“I know, right? Oh my God, I have plans for Valentines Day” she said, and let out a muffled squeal. 

Eric chuckled. “Good for you. Oh, I wanted to thank you, I got the shirt”. 

“Where I told you? What does it say?” 

“I’m not gay but my boyfriend is”. 

Mikaela stared at him blankly. “Are you kidding me, Eric? That store has the most hilarious T-shirts I’ve seen in my life and you go and get that one?”

”Hey, those others had puns” he defended, looking at her straight in the eyes. “I’m the one of the puns”. 

“Ok, ok. I guess it’s not that bad” she said. “Maybe Tom has got you one of those”. 

Eric grinned. “Don’t you mean Tomas got me one of those?” 

Mikaela stared at him again. “That’s so bad... I’m out of here”. 

“Oh come on!” Eric laughed, as Mikaela walked away. “I can’t help it, it’s in my nature!” 

“Bye, Eric!” she said, entering the elevator as Eric laughed. 

* * *

Tom had been on his computer for a while, looking online for anything good enough to give his boyfriend the next day. He had even asked Julie to help him, for she sat across him in her computer. 

“Oh look, there’s a store that sells funny shirts” he said and chuckled. “Most of them are puns! I think I just found salvation”. 

“Dude, Eric is like the king of puns” said Brandon, who had just returned after filming an upcoming vlog. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he owns the entire shop”. 

“No he doesn’t” he replied. “And it’s not for him, it’s for me, I’ve been looking for these for days”. 

“Tom” said Julie. “Concentrate. You can get one of those another day”. 

“But they’re so funny!” Tom said, and chuckled. “Look, this one says ‘I’m not gay but my boyfriend is’. It’s so bad I want it!”. 

“Tom!” Julie said. “Eric will be back any minute and he can’t see you looking for a present for him!” 

“Fine, fine” he said. “Have you found anything?”. 

“Uh, no, I gave up and returned to work”. 

“Julie!” 

“Hey, he’s not my boyfriend”. 

Tom groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

“Man, it’s easy” said Brandon. 

“You’re one to talk” he replied bitterly. “You’re single”. 

“Hey, no need to rub it in my face!” 

Julie chuckled. “What do you want to express, Tom?” 

Tom sighed. “That he makes me happier than anyone ever has. That everything I ever wished for comes true thanks to him. His love puts me at the top of the world”. 

“Aaaaawwww” Brandon said with a smile. 

Everyone stared at him. 

“I mean” he said, and lowered his voice. “Aw”. 

“Anyway” said Tom, with an eyebrow raised. “That’s all I want him to know”. 

“Then tell him that” said Julie. “You don’t have to give him anything. Tomorrow’s about love, not material stuff. It doesn’t matter anything else but the feelings between you two”. 

“You really think so?” 

“Of course! Now stop torturing yourself and get back to work”. 

“Hey” Eric said, as he entered the office. “What were you guys talking about?” 

“Uh” Tom said, exchanging glances with Julie. “Just which Carpenters song is better, Yesterday Once More or Close To You”. 

“Close To You, obviously” Eric said, as he sat on his computer. 

“That’s what I said!” Tom exclaimed, looking at Julie, who also faked a surprised face. 

Brandon approached Tom. “Just so you know, my pet loves me very, very much”. 

Eric looked confused, while everyone else chuckled. 

* * *

The next day started as a normal winter day, although the lack of clouds in the sky promised a sunny day like the previous one, but with the cold. To Tom’s dismay, he couldn’t get the ending of his last dream. Instead, he dreamt of some random stuff he couldn’t even understand. 

As soon as he arrived at the building, something inside of him blossomed, he just couldn’t explain exactly what it was. But it was making him really happy and optimistic. Perhaps it was the date, for he knew there was someone who had taken his heart, hopefully forever. 

He had meant what he had said at the office the previous day. He felt at the top of the world. 

He was just getting out of the elevator when someone pulled him by the sleeve of his coat and dragged him into the bathroom. Before Tom knew it, the door was locked and his lips were fiercely (and quite adorably) attacked by Eric’s. 

“Oh, geez” he could barely say. 

“Happy Valentines Day” Eric panted once he (finally) pulled away. “Sorry if I took you by surprise”.

Tom grinned. “I couldn’t ask for a better greeting”. 

Eric grabbed his hand and unlocked the door. “Come on, I got something for you”.

Eric seemed to be in a hurry, for he dragged his poor boyfriend to the office in a rush, and quickly started looking into his backpack. “Where is it, where is it, ah, here it is!” 

He took out a present and (Eric could deny it all he wanted, but he was eager) practically tossed it into Tom’s hands, and stared at him expectantly. “Open it, open it!” 

Tom chuckled at Eric’s excitement, and opened the gift, taking out a black T-shirt with white letters printed on it. 

“I’m not gay but my boyfriend is” he read, and grinned. “It’s the one I wanted, thanks!” 

“You were actually looking for that exact T-shirt?” Eric asked, amused. 

“Eh, oh look, I got something for you too!” Tom covered, looking into his backpack. “So, this is just something small, I’ll give you the real surprise later”. 

“Ooh, I’m intrigued” Eric smiled. 

“So, I got you this!” Tom said, as he took out a small Darth Vader action figure. “I know it’s not too much but it’ll look cool on your desk in your room”. 

“Yes, it will, thanks, babe!” he replied, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I literally can’t wait for - oh my God!” 

He jumped back when he noticed the black lens of the camera Tori was holding and focusing on them. She just laughed. “Guys!” 

“Please tell me you aren’t filming a vlog” Tom said. 

“Well, duh!” Tori laughed, and directed the lens to herself. “Sean, cut this part, the world isn’t ready for it yet”. 

“Sorry, world” Eric said. “Send me that clip, though”. 

* * *

Tom took Eric to a nicer restaurant than the one they had gone to two days before. As they got out, Eric was just as playful and happy as that other night. 

“I love you, you know?” Tom said. “So, so much”. 

“I know” said Eric. “I love you too. Thanks for tonight. Next time I’m paying though”. 

“Uh, yeah, you are!” he joked.

Eric chuckled and rested his head on Tom’s shoulder, as they walked holding each other. 

“There’s something I want you to know” said Tom, once they got to the door of his apartment. Eric’s car was parked just outside the building. 

“What is it?” 

Tom inhaled deeply. He really wanted to let him know everything. “I haven’t felt down in a long, long time. You’re the reason. I mean, I’m really, really happy. So happy I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s a dream. You are the nearest thing to Heaven that I’ve seen, and if you’re here, with me, all I need will be mine. The only thing that I wish is for you and me to last”. 

Eric didn’t say anything, he just kissed him like there was no tomorrow. They had been together for quite some time, and the spark wasn’t gone at all. That had to mean something. 

“You really like reciting lyrics of songs, don’t you?” Eric teased. 

“Let me be” Tom chuckled, kissing him again. “I didn’t recite them literally”. 

“Mm hm”. 

They kept their foreheads together, just enjoying the moment, until Tom remembered it was getting late. 

“Is your mom waiting for you?” 

“No” Eric replied. “I told her you invited me to spend the night”.

“What?” Tom chuckled, getting a vague sense of dejà vu. “I didn’t invite you to spend the night”.

“Well do it, ‘cause I’m not going”.

Tom placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. “You sure?” 

“I mean, why not?” Eric shrugged, putting his arms around Tom’s neck.

Tom shrugged and nodded. “Fair enough”.

They entered the house and kissed again, but Eric was starting to pressure a little, and Tom wasn’t just going to let himself get the wrong message... For real. 

So he just pulled away and looked at Eric’s eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

Eric just smiled at him. “Very, yeah”.

Tom smiled back and kissed him again, as Eric’s hand slided down his chest, his stomach and under his trousers... 

_***_

_I’m on the top of the world looking_

_Down on creation and the only explanation I can find_

_Is the love that I’ve found ever since you’ve been around_

_Your love’s put me at the top of the world._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it wasn’t so bad after all, heh. I think the next one will be kinda similar (spoiler alert!) but in a different structure, I don’t know. Make sure to comment down below what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
